وحدة:Check for unknown parameters
This module may be used to compare the arguments passed to the parent -- with a list of arguments, returning a specified result if an argument is -- not on the list local p = {} local TemplateData; local I10n ={ } local function getTemplateData(title) local get_Template_Data = require('Module:TemplateData') if title and title ~="" then data = get_Template_Data.readTemplateData(title) if data and data.params then for k, vv in pairs(data.params) do if vv.aliases then for _, d in pairs(vv.aliases) do I10nd = k --mw.log( "I10n"..d.." = ".. k ) end end end end end end function getl10n(p) if p and p ~='' then doo = I10np if doo and doo ~='' then doo = .. doo .. doo = " فضلاً قم باستخدام ".. doo .. " بدلاً منه." end end return doo end local function trim(s) return s:match('^%s*(.-)%s*$') end local function isnotempty(s) return s and trim(s) ~= '' end function p.check (frame) local args = frame.args local pargs = frame:getParent().args local ignoreblank = isnotempty(frame.args'ignoreblank') local showblankpos = isnotempty(frame.args'showblankpositional') local knownargs = {} local template = frame.args'template' if template and template ~='' then un = '_VALUE_' --data = getTemplateData(template) else un = '_VALUE_' end local unknown = frame.args'unknown' or un --local preview = frame.args'preview' or 'الوسيط _VALUE_ غير مدعوم يرجى مراجعته' local preview = frame.args'preview' or 'الوسيط _VALUE_ غير مدعوم' local values1 = {} local values = {} local res = {} local category = {} local res1 = {} local regexps = {} -- create the list of known args, regular expressions, and the return string for k, v in pairs(args) do if type(k) 'number' then v = trim(v) knownargsv = 1 elseif k:find('^regexp1-90-9*$') then table.insert(regexps, '^' .. v .. '$') end end -- loop over the parent args, and make sure they are on the list for k, v in pairs(pargs) do if type(k) 'string' and knownargsk nil then local knownflag = false for i, regexp in ipairs(regexps) do if mw.ustring.match(k, regexp) then knownflag = true break end end if not knownflag and ( not ignoreblank or isnotempty(v) ) then k = mw.ustring.gsub(k, '^%w\-_', '?') table.insert(values, k) end elseif I10nk then table.insert(values1, k) elseif type(k) 'number' and knownargstostring(k) nil and ( showblankpos or isnotempty(v) ) then local vlen = mw.ustring.len(v) v = mw.ustring.sub(v, 1, (vlen < 25) and vlen or 25) v = mw.ustring.gsub(v, '^%w\-_', '?') table.insert(values, k .. ' = ' .. v .. ((vlen >= 25) and ' ...' or )) end end if isnotempty(preview) then preview = 'تحذير:' .. preview elseif preview nil then preview = unknown end if template and template ~= then tem = 'في قالب:'.. template ..' ' end -- add resuls to the output tables if #values > 0 or #values1 > 0 then dop = ' (هذه الرسالة تظهر عند المعاينة فقط)' div = ' ' ss = 'الوسائط التالية غير مدعومة ' ca = div .. .. ss .. (tem or '') ..' يرجى مراجعتها:' .. dop .. ' ' table.insert( res, ca ) if frame:preprocess( " " ) "" then unknown = preview end for k, v in pairs(values) do if v '' then v = ' ' end -- Fix odd bug for | = which gets stripped to the empty string and -- breaks category links -- unknown = unknown cat = unknown:gsub('_VALUE_', v) table.insert(category, cat) local dp = getl10n(v) rr = unknown:gsub('_VALUE_', v) if dp and dp ~= then oo = rr .. (dp or ) table.insert(res, oo) else rr ='الوسيط ' .. v .. table.insert(res1, rr) end end for k, v in pairs(values1) do if v '' then v = ' ' end cat = unknown:gsub('_VALUE_', v) local dp = getl10n(v) rr = unknown:gsub('_VALUE_', v) if dp and dp ~='' then oo = rr .. (dp or ) table.insert(res, oo) else rr ='الوسيط ' .. v .. table.insert(res1, rr) end end end if #res1 > 0 then if #res1 1 then -- catemass = 'يجب تبديلها، طالع صفحة توثيق القالب لمعرفة الوسائط البديلة' catemass = 'غير مدعوم، يجب تبديله، طالع صفحة توثيق القالب لمعرفة الوسائط البديلة.' else catemass = 'وسائط غير مدعومة، يجب تبديلها، طالع صفحة توثيق القالب لمعرفة الوسائط البديلة.' end table.insert(res1, catemass) end ap = table.concat(res1, ' ، ') table.insert(res, ap) va = ' ' --table.insert(res, va) cac = table.concat(res, '\n*') if cac ~= "" then cac = cac .. va end if frame:preprocess( " " ) "" then return cac else return table.concat(category) end end return p